Haciendo chocolates
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Kaoru hará todo lo posible para que este San Valentín salga como ella quiere mientras Kenshin tiene una gran misión: Enseñarle a hacer bombones de chocolate para ello


Hola mis amigos, nuevamente haré otra historia de San Valentín, esta vez de Samurai X donde nuestro amado samurái favorito tiene una misión importante: Salvar de Kaoru de tener un mal San Valentín.

Este será un AU en nuestros días…

Que lo disfruten, Yuzu y fuera

.

.

.

Kaoru Kamiya llevaba mirando la bandeja minutos enteros sin apartar la vista. No podía creérselo. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Sobre el metal había un montón de pegotes de chocolate que parecían cualquier cosa menos bombones. En algunos, el chocolate estaba quemado y en otros era tan líquido que no tenía forma definida. Se suponía que iban a ser pequeños corazoncitos pero no había ni uno solo que mantuviera esa forma.

Estaba tan frustrada que sentía las lágrimas a punto de caer por sus mejillas. Llevaba toda la tarde intentándolo una y otra vez pero no había logrado nada decente. Su cara estaba manchada de chocolate, al igual que su pelo y su ropa. Ya había pasado la media noche y estaba cayéndose de sueño pero no podía aceptar ese resultado. Si al menos alguna de sus amigas la hubiera ayudado la cosa hubiera sido muy diferente.

Había llamado por teléfono a todas ellas pidiéndoles ayuda pero ninguna estaba libre esa tarde. Lo único que le quedaba era ir mañana por la mañana a primera hora a comprar unos bombones de verdad pero se negaba a llegar a eso. Ella quería hacerlos con sus propias manos y demostrarle a esa persona lo mucho que le importaba.

"Pero ya no me queda tiempo, mañana es San Valentín." Volvió a mirar el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina y se corrigió mientras suspiraba derrotada. "Ya es San Valentín. Si tan solo se me diera la mitad de bien de lo que se le da a él esto…" Entonces un plan algo arriesgado empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza.

"¿Quien mejor que Kenshin para enseñarme…? Pero sigo sin tener tiempo… aunque si ese tonto viniera aquí, podríamos hacerlos y luego dárselos… Aunque él sea el que me diga cómo, lo que cuenta es que sea yo quién los haga. Así que vale igualmente." Caminó por la cocina dándole vueltas y vueltas. "¿Y si no quiere quedar conmigo?" Se pasó la mano por la cara pensándoselo por última vez, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba manchando de chocolate aun más.

-..Ugh… Solo lo sabré si lo intento.

Sacó su móvil de uno de sus bolsillos y busco en sus contactos con dedos temblorosos. No le costó mucho encontrar el número en cuestión porque era uno de sus favoritos. Llamó y se quedó en silencio, a la espera de oír su voz al otro lado de la línea. Los tonos de llamada iban sonando uno tras otro, poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa y retorcía uno de sus mechones de pelo sin darse cuenta.

Nota: Los diálogos en negrita es la voz de Kenshin al habla

**(¿Oró?)**

-Kenshin, hola. Soy yo, Kaoru

**(Kaoru-dono, ¿Qué haces llamando tan tarde?)**

La peliazul volvió a mirar al reloj y maldijo mentalmente. "Mierda, es cierto. No había caído en eso." Estaba tan nerviosa por llamar a su pelirrojo favorito que no se había dado cuenta de que aquella ya no era hora para llamadas telefónicas.

-¿P-perdona, estabas durmiendo ya?

**(No. Aun no me había echado a la cama. Estaba viendo la tele. ¿Qué querías?)**

-Em… -Se aclaró la garganta. Ahora lamentaba no haber pensado aquello con más calma. Debería de haber decidido que decir antes de llamar. –Yo… ¿Te apetece quedar mañana?- Kaoru dejó de respirar, su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía el pulso en sus oídos.

**(¿Oró? ¿Mañana? Pero si mañana es San Valentín)**

-Ya lo sé pero… qué más da. Tampoco es que tengas alguien con que quedar… ¿No?- Esa última palabra casi ni se oyó. De repente esa duda le congeló las ideas. "¿Y si ya ha hecho planes con alguien?" Al otro lado sonó un…

**(¿Oró?)**

Hubo un silencio en el que parecía que Kenshin no sabía que decir.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres quedar o no?- La peliazul no estaba segura de poder aguantar mucho más aquella tensión.

**(Da la casualidad de que este año había decidido no trabajar en San Valentín, así que estoy libre. Tienes mucha suerte, Kaoru-dono)**

La más joven respiró aliviada. Al menos no había sido rechazada antes de empezar.

**(¿Tenias pensado hacer algo en concreto?)**

-En realidad necesito tu ayuda con una cosa. ¿Podrías venir a mi casa y enseñarme a hacer bombones?

**(¿Oró? ¿No tendrías que haberlos hecho hoy?)**

-Es que… Hoy he estado ocupada y… Bueno, eso a ti te da igual. De todas las personas que conozco eres la que mejor cocina así que ¿Me ayudas por favor?

**(Si me pides algo no puedo negarme en hacerlo)**

-Kenshin…- Se sonrojó al instante al escuchar tales palabras, pues su pelirrojo cuando se trataba en dar una mano amiga nunca se negaba en hacerlo, jamás lo haría

**(Bueno ¿Algo más?)**

-No.

**(Entonces adiós)**

-Hasta mañana.

Colgó y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, donde se echó mirando hacia arriba. Sabía que estaba sonriendo como una imbécil pero no le importaba. De momento todo marchaba según su plan. Después de minutos pensando en el día siguiente, acabó levantándose y se dio cuenta de que antes de poder irse a dormir tenía que limpiar todo el estropicio que había montado en la cocina.

.

.

.

Habían quedado después de las clases en la entrada del colegio. Kaoru tenía los nervios a flor de piel pero aun así intentaba actuar calmada. No obstante, en el momento que divisó a Kenshin en la puerta su corazón se desbocó. Tenía que lograr que aquello saliera bien. Las posibilidades de éxito eran bajas pero de alguna forma conseguiría lo que se había propuesto. Haría llegar al pelirrojo sus sentimientos y esperaba que ella se sintiera igual. Tomó aire y fue a reunirse con su amigo.

-Hola, Kaoru-dono… Feliz San Valentín- Saludó sonriendo el pelirrojo mientras le tendió una pequeña caja a su amiga quien la aceptó totalmente sorprendida.

-Gracias- La peliazul la abrió y vio unos cuantos bombones con muy buena pinta. Se llevó uno a la boca y asintió con aprobación. Vio como el muchacho sonreía como nunca y le tendió la caja. –Está bien, puedes comerte uno.

-No quiero. Son para ti.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.- Kaoru se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a seguir comiendo. Por suerte aquello la había hecho perder parte del nerviosismo que había estado acumulando y se sentía algo más tranquila.

-¿Bueno que hacemos?

-Ir a comprar los ingredientes supongo. Aunque eres tú el que tiene que decir que necesitamos.

-Eso depende de los bombones qué quieras hacer. Los podemos hacer más fáciles, más difíciles. De un chocolate, de varios…

-Em… Los que a ti más te gusten. –Kaoru no podía evitar sentir que estaba haciendo algo de trampa.

Fueron todo el camino discutiendo los pormenores de la receta. Cuando llegaron a la tienda compraron todo lo que necesitaban.

-¿Cuál es tu chocolate favorito? -Kenshin miraba distraído los estantes en los que se apilaban tabletas de chocolate de todo tipo.

-Supongo que el chocolate negro.

-¿Oró? ¿En serio?

-Sí. Me gusta el dulce pero tampoco demasiado. ¿Y el tuyo?

-A mí me encanta el chocolate relleno de fresa

-Que empalagoso… ¿Ese es el que vamos a usar para los bombones?

-No. Necesitamos chocolate con leche y blanco. Ya verás saldrán muy ricos.

.

.

.

Llegaron a casa de Kaoru y dejaron los zapatos en la entrada.

-No hay nadie así que como si estuvieras en tu casa.

-Espera. ¿Estamos solos?

-Sí, eso he dicho. ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?

Kenshin sintió que su cara estaba ardiendo así que se apresuró a llevar las bolsas a la cocina. Tras unos minutos los dos estaban preparadas, cada una con su delantal y todos los ingredientes listos.

-De acuerdo. Saca un cazo y llénalo de agua. Mientras yo voy rompiendo esto en trozos para que se funda antes y…

-¡No, no, no!- La peliazul fue corriendo a donde estaba su amigo y lo apartó de la encimera. –Los bombones los tengo que hacer yo, si no, no cuenta.

-Oh vamos Kaoru-dono. Si te dejo sola haciéndolos saldrán muy malos. Además quien sea que se los vaya a comer no se va a enterar. –Intentó retomar lo que había estado haciendo.

-Escucha Kenshin. Esto es muy importante para mi ¿Ok? Puedes, por favor, limitarte a darme instrucciones mientras hago por mí misma los bombones.

La peliazul estaba tan seria que casi daba miedo así que el pelirrojo decidió hacerle caso.

-Está bien, puedes hacer los bombones. Espero que esa persona valga la pena tanta molestia.

-Lo vale.

-De acuerdo, pero aun no has hecho lo que te he dicho.

La más joven se apresuró a obedecer y comenzaron con la receta.

-¿Cómo te acuerdas de todo? Es demasiado difícil.

-Te dije que podíamos hacer unos más fáciles pero no has querido.

"Tal vez para ser la primera vez debería de haber empezado con algo más sencillo. No, no, no. Tiene que ser algo genial. Tengo que hacerlo lo mejor posible."

Mientras el pelirrojo veía a su amiga seguir los pasos que le iba dictando recordó algo que la chica le había dicho la noche anterior.

-Kaoru-dono. Eso que me dijiste por teléfono, lo de que soy la persona que mejor cocina del mundo. ¿Lo decías en serio?- Había algo de ilusión en los ojos del dulce pelirrojo pero su amiga no lo vio porque le estaba dando la espalda.

-No dije de todo el mundo. Dije de entre las personas que conocía. Es muy diferente.

-Bueno, como sea. ¿Es verdad? ¿No tienes un chef internacional?

-Sí, pero me gusta más tu comida. Me sabe mejor.- Kaoru agradecía que Kenshin no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

Pasaron los minutos y todo marchaba mejor de lo que había esperado la menor.

-Bien. Ahora, mezcla esto y esto de aquí. Luego le tendrás que añadir la nata y volver a mezclar.

-¿Otra vez?

-Kaoru-dono, es muy malo quejarse por todo

La peliazul gruñó algo por lo bajo e hizo lo que le habían mandado. Juntó todo en un bol y empezó a mezclarlo con una varilla. Le estaba costando bastante esfuerzo porque la mezcla era bastante sólida y tenía que hacer mucha fuerza. Además, no estaba acostumbrada es realizar esos movimientos así que se cansó enseguida.

-Tienes que hacerlo con más energía o no acabaremos hasta mañana.

\- Es que está muy duro…

-Entonces puedes hacerlo más rápido.

-¡Lo hago todo lo rápido que puedo!

-Bueno, te ayudaré. Mira como se hace.- El pelirrojo intentó tomar el bol de los brazos pero la peliazul se negó a lo que el pobre muchacho no le quedó de otra más que intentar quitarle el bol. Los dos empezaron a pelear por él, pero de repente, se les escapó y salió por los aires. Todo el chocolate que contenía acabó sobre ellos y parte de la cocina. Los dos se quedaron clavadas en el sitio asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

Segundos después comenzaron a reír por la estupidez que acababa de pasar y las pintas que ahora tenían. Las risas acabaron apagándose y simplemente se quedaron mirándose. Kenshin se acercó más, recogió con el dedo algo del chocolate que Kaoru tenía en la mejilla y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Es una pena porque está muy bue… -Se cortó en seco porque la peliazul había tomado la mano del pelirrojo y había empezado a chupar uno de sus dedos manchados de chocolate. Cuando paró, la más joven no se podía creer lo que había hecho. Se había dejado llevar y ahora iba a tener que enfrentar las consecuencias.

Sin embargo se sorprendió aun mas cuando el pelirrojo se pegó a ella y lentamente acercó sus caras hasta que empezó a lamer la barbilla de Kaoru donde había un rastro de chocolate que llevaba hasta su boca. Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior con delicadeza y acabó fundiendo sus bocas. El beso comenzó lento y algo vacilante pero en cuanto sus lenguas entraron en contacto, se hizo mucho más profundo y frenético. Ninguna de los dos podía creerse lo que estaba pasando y querían disfrutar de ello antes de que se acabara.

De algún modo la peliazul acabó entre el cuerpo del pelirrojo y la pared. El mayor había empezado a lamer el cuello lleno de chocolate de la otra dejando pequeños besos y mordiscos por el camino. De pronto sintieron como la ropa les estorbaba. Kaoru se deshizo de los lazos que ambos llevaban al cuello y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su amigo torpemente ya que le temblaban las manos mostrando un vigoroso cuerpo varonil a pesar de su complexión delgada.

Kenshin hizo lo mismo con la de ella y empezó a acariciar su piel con cuidado dando con un hermoso torso y un busto exquisito bastante poco común en una adolescente. Los dos volvían a compartir un beso apasionado mientras exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Sus respiraciones eran desacompasadas y pesadas. El pelirrojo pensó que su corazón iba a explotar si seguía latiendo a aquel ritmo pero no le importaba. Estaba empezando a meter la mano por debajo de la falda de la peliazul cuando esta lo apartó bruscamente.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¿Por qué ahora?

Al quedarse quieto, Kenshin se dio cuenta de a qué se refería la chica. Podía oírse cómo un coche estaba aparcando en la entrada. Las dos se apresuraron a recolocar sus ropas en su sitio.

-Es Okada.- Al ver la cara de interrogación del pelirrojo le explicó. –Es el chofer.

Cuando el hombre entró en la cocina los dos chicos estaban separados por varios metros. Las dos seguían colorados y respirando descontroladamente aunque intentaran ocultarlo. Kaoru seguía apoyada en la pared y Kenshin se había colocado contra la encimera. Los dos lo miraron fijamente sonriendo, esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo que había estado pasando allí hacía un segundo.

-Hola. –El hombre entró con paso decidido y saludó amablemente pero al ver el chocolate por el suelo aminoró la marcha para ver qué era lo que había pasado. –Vaya estropicio que tienen montado…

-Ha sido un accidente, ahora lo estábamos limpiando.

El chofer pudo ver que ambas chicis estaban nerviosos pero no quiso entrometerse en lo que no era asunto suyo.

-Tan solo he venido a dejar el coche. –Se acercó a unos ganchitos que había en la pared de la cocina y colocó ahí las llaves. –Hasta mañana señorita Kamiya.

-Hasta mañana Okada.

Hasta que no oyeron la puerta principal cerrarse no pudieron respirar tranquilos, aun así se quedaron unos momentos en silencio por si volvía a aparecer. Cuando toda la tensión había desaparecido empezaron a reírse y a mirarse sonriendo alegremente. Se volvieron a acercar pero esta vez sin prisas. Kenshin pasó la mano por el pelo de Kaoru mientras seguía riéndose.

-Kaoru-dono, tienes chocolate por todos lados.

-Seguramente tú lleves más que yo.

-Seguro, porque el que tu tenías ya me lo he comido…

Volvieron a juntar sus labios lentamente pero el beso no duro mucho.

-¿Qué te parece si nos damos una ducha?

-¿Oró? Pero… ¿Ahora que estábamos…? –El pelirrojo no quería dejar de hacer aquello.

La peliazul vio perfectamente a través de la expresión de su amado y entendió que lo había malinterpretado.

-Una ducha juntos tontito.- Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo todo lo que pudo para darle otro beso.

-¿Oró?.- Kenshn se puso rojo hasta las orejas y se limitó a asentir porque había perdido la voz de repente.

Kaoru lo agarró de la mano y lo guió hasta el baño.

.

.

.

Una hora después los dos estaban en la cama de la anfitriona, desnudos y abrazados. Sonreían y se acariciaban mutuamente mientras intentaban que su respiración volviera a la normalidad después de tanto ejercicio.

-No me puedo creer que haya pasado todo esto.- Kenshin seguía estando en las nubes dajando que su amada descansara su cabeza en el pecho fornido y marcado.

-Cuando planeé lo de hoy tampoco esperaba que llegáramos a tanto.- Kaoru se rió al verse abrazada protectoramente por los delgados pero musculados brazos de su hombre. –Aunque es una pena que no consiguiera darte los bombones.

-Prefiero haberme comido el chocolate así. Sobre ti sabe mucho mejor. –Mientras decía esto se levantó un poco para poder verla a la cara y se lamió los labios al recordar el sabor. –De hecho… Un momento, ahora vengo.

El pelirrojo se levantó a toda prisa y desapareció de la habitación antes de que la otra pudiera detenerlo. Cuando volvió se lanzó a la cama de un salto y le tendió una caja a la peliazul.

–Ten. Así es como deberían haber salido.

La más joven aceptó el regalo y lo abrió. Dentro había pequeñas piezas de chocolate en forma de katanas. Kenshin tomó uno y se lo puso en la boca a su dono, quien lo saboreó con ganas.

-Es cierto. Están muy buenos.

-El año que viene los haré con chocolate negro. –Hizo una pequeña pausa para reunir valor y volvió a hablar. –Te quiero, Kaoru-dono.

La peliazul se fue hacia donde estaba el otro y lo volvió a besar una vez más, haciendo que se tumbara en la cama lentamente.

-Te quiero, Kenshin. –Empezaron a recorrerse sus cuerpos con besos y pronto la habitación volvió a llenarse de gemidos de placer.


End file.
